This invention generally relates to apparatus, such as a floor scrubber, for treating a floor surface. In particular, the apparatus as herein disclosed is regarded as involving three distinct inventions, including an improved head assembly, an improved operating control system, and an improved squeegee assembly, the improved operating control system constituting the invention claimed herein.
Floor scrubbers are typically classified in terms of the cleaning path width defined by the laterally outermost extent of the scrub brushes relative to the forward direction of travel of the floor scrubber. Conventional floor scrubbers are manufactured to sweep a cleaning path of fixed width. Choosing the right floor scrubber depends largely on the floor space and obstructions in the floor plan of the area being cleaned. A scrubber having a large cleaning path width is used to clean large, open floor spaces while a scrubber having a narrower cleaning path width is used to scrub in tight areas and narrow isles.
Conventional floor scrubbers also have a control system in electrical connection with the various operating components of the scrubber. A handle is provided for grasping by the operator to maneuver the scrubber. The scrubbers are typically provided with a drive motor for self-propelling the scrubber to move over the floor surface being cleaned, and a traverse switch unit for operating the scrubber between an idle mode and a traverse mode in which the motor is operated to self-propel the scrubber. One disadvantage of these conventional floor scrubbers is that the traverse switch unit is mounted on the scrubber separate from the handle, requiring the operator to let go of the handle while switching the scrubber from the traverse mode to the idle mode, increasing the risk of impacting the scrubber into a wall or other obstacle.
Finally, conventional floor scrubbers typically include a squeegee assembly for sweeping dirty solution from the floor surface and directing the dirty solution to a recovery system that suctions the dirty solution from the floor surface, leaving a clean floor. One disadvantage associated with conventional floor scrubbers is that the blades of the squeegee assembly are secured thereto by multiple screw fasteners, making replacement of the blades time consuming and cumbersome. Also, the squeegee assemblies of these conventional floor scrubbers have guide wheels that extend radially outward beyond the lateral ends of the blades for guiding the assembly along walls. However, the guide wheels typically leave a gap between the blades and the wall so that dirty solution remains on the floor surface adjacent the wall.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention is the provision of improvements in an apparatus for treating a floor surface; the provision of such apparatus in which the control system permits the operator to switch operation of the scrubber between a traverse mode and an idle mode without letting go of the handle of the control system; the provision of such apparatus in which the control system permits the operator to switch operation of the scrubber between a forward direction of travel and a reverse direction of travel without letting go of the handle of the control system; and the provision of such apparatus having a control system that is easy to operate.
In general, apparatus of the present invention for treating the surface of a floor comprises a wheeled vehicle having a floor surface treating unit for treating the floor surface upon movement of the wheeled vehicle relative to the floor surface, and a drive motor operable to propel said wheeled vehicle relative to the floor surface. A control system for controlling operation of the apparatus comprises a handle mounted on the wheeled vehicle for being grasped by an operator to maneuver the vehicle relative to the floor surface. A traverse switch unit is movable between a first position corresponding to a traverse mode of the apparatus in which the vehicle is propelled by the drive motor to move relative to the floor surface and a second position corresponding to an idle mode of the apparatus in which the drive motor is ineffective to propel the vehicle to move relative to the floor surface. The traverse switch unit is mounted on the handle such that the traverse switch unit is accessible for movement by the operator toward the first position of the traverse switch unit corresponding to the traverse mode of the apparatus without the operator having to generally release the handle.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.